


New Beginnings

by CosmoCat07, Maxils



Series: Dawn of the New Clans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, No Swearing In A Maxils Work For Once, Poorly Written Story Being Revised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoCat07/pseuds/CosmoCat07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: The series is not to be confused with Dawn Of The Clans.---Exiled for breaking the warrior code, seven cats set out to create a new life for themselves.
Series: Dawn of the New Clans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative project. Formerly, there were three writers, but one of them lost access to their email, but that was after the first book was complete. However, CosmoCat07 and I agreed that the story was pretty bad, so now we're working on reworking it. Fortunately, since the first book of the trilogy was already completed and now just needs some editing to make it NOT cringe, this will hopefully all end up being posted!  
> No, this is not an April Fool's prank.  
> This is a legitimate thing we did and something I want to post.

In the darkness of a Newleaf night, a golden tabby tom and a sleek blue she-cat were running. Running not to somewhere, but away. Fleeing the land of the five Warrior Clans. The leader of RiverClan had driven them out, and betrayal stung in their hearts. A respected warrior who they once were friends with had framed them, accusing them of cold-blooded murder. They were innocent, but that did not matter. Their leader did not care, for they were only traitors to him.

Some distance away, trailing behind a young tortoiseshell she-cat were four crying kits. She had been driven out by SkyClan for having being their mother, for she was, or used to be, the medicine cat. Banned from the Clan territory for breaking the Code. She struggled to keep her kits silent as they escaped through the night. They were leaving home, and had nowhere to go. All they could do was keep moving.

Some time before dawn broke, the cats encountered each other. One look at each other was all that they needed to know that their destinies would be intertwined for some time. In order to not be noticed by any patrols, they continued travel for a short while before resting momentarily.

As the sun crept over the horizon, the exiled cats stopped to take a last look at their home. The warriors dipped their heads in sadness, while the frightened kits mewled in confusion. The medicine cat only stopped for a second to look back before closing her eyes and continuing on.

They traveled towards the rising sun, steadily putting one paw in front of another and never looking back. They all agreed that it would be dangerous, but it would be the best course of action. They were going to stake their own territory, start a new life, and form new Clans.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get off of me!” yowled Treekit, trying to shove her larger brother off her back.

“Never!” laughed Blackkit, swishing around his black tail. The tabby she-kit had been challenged by her brother to a play fight. Accepting that challenge had turned out to be a mistake, since she was currently losing. She was losing very, very badly.

Treekit wriggled around, trying to crawl out from under him. She thought back to the stories of warriors she had grown up hearing from her mother, desperately searching for a way to beat her brother. Eventually, she rememered the move she had always loved the most when hearing those tales. It was risky exposing her soft underbelly, but if it worked she would easily be victorious. She let herself go limp under him.

“I win!” Blackkit crowed. “I will be the strongest warrior of all! I will become leader and you will never- oof!” he grunted as Treekit suddenly flipped over, squashing him beneath her back.  
She leaped up and held Blackkit down on the ground while he struggled to recompose himself. “Who’s the stronger warrior now?”

“Clever moves,” purred a tom’s voice behind Treekit. She spun around to see Beachclaw padding around the bush behind her and Blackkit. “I especially like how you tricked Blackkit by feigning defeat. That is a battle-changing move that I’ve seen in use a few times myself.” Treekit’s chest swelled with pride.

“Thank you, Beachclaw,” she replied, trying not to let her excitement show to the large golden tom. They had been doing little bits of training here and there, mostly because no cat was familiar with the territory, and it would be a good idea to get the kits ready for their apprenticeships. They still weren’t allowed to leave the camp, though...  
“Now, time to train your smelling. What do you smell here?”

There obviously wasn’t going to be any prey around; Treekit knew that. There were too many cats around, and the nearest prey would likely be multiple treelengths outside of their camp. Either way, the training they were doing so far was mostly to identify different scents of cats.

Blackkit started, “I smell you and Dappleleaf and Bluestream-”

“And Pebblekit and Redkit and… what’s that other smell? Is it a rogue?” finished Treekit. The strange new cat’s scent was different from the cats Treekit was traveling with; the lingering smell of the Twolegplace was on them.

“No, Treekit, it’s not a rogue,” Beachclaw chuckled, “but it’s always good to be cautious. Meet our new companion, Lighty. She has valuable knowledge of the area, and will be staying with us for a while.” A wiry brown cat slipped out behind an oak tree and gracefully padded over to the kits. She looked to be about the size of Dappleleaf, but that was where the similarities ended. Everything else was completely different. The most notable feature of Lighty was her jagged whiskers.

“Mighty strong kits you’ve got,” mewed the she-cat in a smooth voice. “Where’d you get those battle moves? You from the Clan cats?”

Redkit stepped into sight before Treekit could answer. “Yeah, but they kicked us out. Instead, we’re gonna make our own Clan! Oh, yeah, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan live in the forest way over that way.” He pointed towards the sunset with a white paw.

“Well, what an interesting history you’ve got,” Lighty purred, turning around and sitting comfortably on the grassy ground. “Since I’ll be living with you kits, how about you tell us all about that interesting history? Start from the beginning, please; I’ve got plenty of time to spare.”

~~~

“You got framed by your own Clanmate?...” echoed Lighty. She flicked her brown tail in curiosity. “I always thought Clan cats were honorable, and that they always did the right thing. No Twolegplace cat would ever cast out one of their friends, unless the friend had been caught committing a terrible deed, and with the group of murderers and theives that’s sprung up recently, it’s become far too dangerous to sacrifice your friends just because you _think_ they did something.”

“Well, we weren’t really on the best of terms at that point,” mumbled Beachclaw as he shifted uncomfortably. “Anyways, Bluestream and I left and journeyed away overnight, and we met up with the kits and Dappleleaf around dawn.”

“That’s mine, Blackkit, Redkit and Pebblekit’s mother,” Treekit added.

“We went to the Moonstone - that's where RiverClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan can share dreams with StarClan, a Clan of our warrior ancestors - and we asked them what we should do. StarClan told us that we should leave the original Clans forever and form our own Clans.”

“And… you came here to start your Clan, right?” Lighty mewed, stretching and yawning.

“Yes, exactly,” Redkit confirmed.

“Interesting… Still, though, sounds sort of like a kitten’s story, ancestors watching over you and guiding you through your dreams. Reminds me more of a wild imagination than anything.”

Treekit flinched at how Lighty dismissed the thought of StarClan’s existence so easily. Didn’t everyone like StarClan? _Well, she’s a Twolegplace cat_ _, and maybe she’s never heard of StarClan_ _,_ she reminded herself. Maybe _no_ Twolegplace cat knew of StarClan’s existence. Either way, there would be a time when Lighty would have to accept the Clan ways, and to earn a way into StarClan.

Treekit shivered. Dappleleaf had told her that if you didn’t believe in StarClan, when you died, your spirit would be trapped inside of your body and you wouldn’t be able to leave. Even worse, if you _did_ believe in StarClan but you committed crimes too horrible, StarClan would never forgive you, and you would be sent to the Dark Forest, a revolting place where you’d stay for eternity until you were forgotten. If any cat, StarClan or not, was forgotten from the memories of all living cats, they would slowly fade away until they didn’t exist anymore, to their final resting place.

“Well, thank you for the story. I appreciated your time very much. Now that we’re finished with it, though, I’m really hungry. Care for a quick hunt?” Lighty got up from the grass and padded towards the woods beyond. Beachclaw padded after her, and Treekit tried to tag along.


End file.
